Liv Knight
Callie Knight 'is the main female lead, character, protagonist, and heroine in ''The Coven series. was born to the deceased parents of Wesley and Madison Knight. She currently lives in the town of Meadow Wood in Washington with her step-uncle, Henry Knight where she finds out that she is the leader of the most powerful good in the world, the Bonum Coven and that she is a talented and powerful witch herself. Callie took on being the leader of the Bonum Coven after she got her active witch powers. She proves to be a good one with her strong personality which includes being compassionate, passionate, nice, kindhearted, understanding as well as fierce and determined and a person who doesn't like being a damsel in distress. In Meadow Wood, she also meets the handsome, mortal, Chris Cloud who knows her secret, Ethan Parker, who is a witch and in the Bonum Coven as well as the cunny, seductive, alluring, and dangerous Jeric who is a witch himself. The Bonum Coven includes Callie, Ethan, Kristen Clark, Vince Reed, and Amelia Smith. She attends Meadow High which is where she met Chris as well as her two best friends, Meredith Jackson , who is nice and caring to the ones she loves, but fierce, mean, and deadly to the ones she hates, and Jules Ashton who can be egoistic and unkind as well as nice and kind in some ways. Matthew Evans is one of the many people who want to kill her and the Bonum Coven as killed his own daughter, Claire who was part of the Bonum Coven. He is dangerous, mean, unkind, evil and hates Callie deeply. '''Early Life Callie Knight was born June 7, 1993 to the young Wesley Knight, a Bonum Witch, and Madison Knight, a witch also, making her a full witch. She was born in Washinton until she moved to Virginia with her parents. Callie loves reading books and she had many friends in Virginia. She is also sporty (supposed by her figting skills and the books). However, her parents were killed when Callie was 16. The autopsy showed that they were fried from the inside. Matthew Evans was their killer and cast a spell to absorb their powers. The family was playing Scrabble in the living room and Callie was winning. She went to the bathroom and then heard a noise. When she came out, she saw the living room scattered with scorch marks everywhere and smoke in the air. Her parents were laying on the ground, bleeding terribly, dead. She called the cops and they took her parents away. Callie called her uncle, Henry even though she had clsoer family members. A week or two after that, she moved to Washington and he became her legal guardian leading to the beginning of The Coven. ''The Coven'' Callie stayed with Henry, her uncle in a nice, house and went to Meadow High School where she meets the councelor, Ms. Vennings who tells her about a death in the school which is normal in Meadow Wood. Mr. Gordon is the prinicpal there. She also meets Ethan Parker and Chris Cloud. However, Chris was very quiet, but Ethan made her feel a little at home, considering she had only been to one high school before, Anderson High in another state. However, Chris opens up to her and become really good friends. She meets Meredith Jackson and Jules Ashton in the locker room as well as Amelia in the cafeteria and she invites her to Claire's Memorial. By this time, she had met the rest of the coven, Kristen and Vince. Kristen kidnaps her and tries to kill her, trying an experienment. If the Coven is there with her and she dies, she not a Bonum Witch, but if she doesn't die, she is one. Callie doesn't die after the series of tests. The coven gives Callie her powers with a spell. However, Callie is not too keen on the idea of being a witch, especially after she finds out that her mother didn't want her to become a witch becuase it will deprive her of true love. During a beach party, she senses the coven's fear and danger. Her sensing powers show that they are at the Bonum Meadow where she goes and saves them, channeling her advanced power, elemental blast to destroy several Surgo Witches, making her the first witch to kill Surgos without taking off their rings which is their reconstitution source. She decides to committ to the coven, especially after they summon her parents and figure out that her mother wanted her to be in the coven and not the other way around, signaling that someone is trying to destroy the Bonum Coven. At the dinner party at the Clark Mansion, Callie and Chris tell each other that they like the other one, starting their relationship, but Ethan shows some jealousy before this. She meets the coven upstairs in a bedroom where Amelia uses her powers on her after they all argue that Callie is a bad leader and Callie says that its probably because she's been an only child her whole life and is independent. They seperate and then Callie senses danger. Amelia's danger. However, Matthew comes up to her and tries to stop her from doing. Also, Chris interfers with the signal when he touches her. Callie moves Matthew away and then finds Amelia in the garden. It's raining and there is a dagger in her stomach. The rest of the coven comes. Vince takes her to the Bonum Meadow that her injury rate decellerates while Callie, Ethan, and Kristen go to the Witch Council, who keep Amelia from dying at the risk of the Council and the three of them dying. However, they successfully keep her alive, but Callie, Ethan, and Kristen end up in the hospital. Callie tells everyone that Matthew knew Amelia was in danger, but didn't want Callie to find her so they all go the Evans Mansion. However, he says that he was drunk when that happened. Callie and Meredith find out that Jules was raped and Callie knows that its a Surgo Witches and finds out their powers from Ethan. He tells her and she goes back to Jules's house where Meredith and her sleepover. Before that, however, Chris, who lives nextdoor comes to the house and Callie breaks up with him and kisses him after she realizes that her life is too complicated for him and that she can't show him that she loves him. Callie casts her first independent and made-up spell which lets him not feel the pain of the break up. Bryan comes back to the house as she suspected and Callie fights hims. Then, she goes outside where she meets the Bonum Coven. Amelia made a powerful spell and potion, their most powerful spell which vanquishes Bryan. They all think that Bryan is the one who tried to kill Amelia and that no Surgo will go after them again since they can kill them. Then, Callie tells Meredith and Jules what she is becuase there is no way to cover up the mess in the house and how Bryan is dead. Meredith tells Callie that she's a witch practitioner and gets Jules to be okay with the fact of what the two of them are. Later, Callie gets a stranger customer at the Bonum Diner and finds out that he is a Surgo Witch, but unlucky for Callie, she uses her powers on Amelia and they are weakened temporarily. She goes to the Clark Mansion. Then, Matthew comes and gets Kristen out of the mansion after Kristen's parents leave. Then, Callie figures out all of the things Matthew has done becuase he absorbs a lot of Bonum Power (Isabel and Claire) and her sensing powers are extended. Callie's powers are fully restored and the rest of the Bonum Coven comes after she gets out of the house. Matthew is about to kill them, but Ian and Joshua come with Drake and Ian telekinetically transports them to the port where the coven fights and kills Drake, but Matthew escapes and flees becuase he used too much energy and his powers are weakened. He kills Isabel and takes her powers so that he can have enough energy. At the end of the novel, Callie and Kristen have a talk outside the Bonum Headquarters, starting a friendship between them.